


Birthday Party

by Prisca



Category: Lucifer - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Lucifer is invited to a birthday party





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any, any, Mmm... chocolate

Lucifer was standing under the sunshade of the patio, an untouched glass of soda in his hands. Just good that Maze wasn't around to see him. He knew what she would say, and sometimes he wondered if she wasn't right.

He had changed since he had met Chloe, Detective Decker, for the first time. Not only that she apparently made him vulnerable, literally, which was a more exciting than a scaring experience. Kind of disturbing, though, that he started to develop much too human feelings. Or what else was he doing here?

He had always hated children. Creatures from hell, loud, clingy, with mostly sticky fingers and mouths which did ruin his expensive suits. But for whatever reason Trixie, Chloe's eight ... no, nine-year-old little daughter, had decided to call him her friend.

The reason why he was here today. It was Trixie's birthday, and she had invited him to her party. He would never miss an opportunity to spend some time with Chloe, so he had dressed up, bought her a small present and had turned up in time.

Chloe had opened him the door and eyed him up and down. The suit, the flowers, the box in his hands with the golden print.

„You can't be serious,“ she murmured.  
„Tiffany's?“

„She will like it,“ he answered.  
„Diamond earrings, two small hearts.“

„No way!“  
Chloe rolled her eyes.  
„She is still a child. Likes teddy bears, and The Peanuts and chocolate cake. She's not one of … ähm ... the ladies in your club.“

„The girls in my club are not ladies.“  
He smiled wide, and her eyes were sparkling fire. He liked to see her like that. But they got interrupted by Trixie who came running and threw her arms around him.

„Lucifer,“ she yelled.

And ruined his suit, of course. While Chloe quickly grabbed the small box and let it disappear into her own pocket. Before he could protest, Trixie grabbed his hand and pulled him into the garden. The beginning of a nightmare. Seven children at Trixie's age, soda instead of a good whiskey, Chicken dance instead of piano music. Detective Douche was there, too, of course, with a present in due form: a stupid stuffed cat and a book. Very pathetic.

…

Chloe stepped onto the patio with a cake with candles in her hand.  
„Trixie.“  
Her voice was cheery as if she did enjoy the party.  
„Who want chocolate cake?“

It was as if every demon from hell would break lose. Everyone seemed to attack the patio, six children, Trixie, Chloe, even Detective Douche clustered around the table. Chloe lit the candles and Trixie jumped up and down in excitement when her eyes fall on Lucifer. She frowned.

„Do you have fun?“

„A lot,“ he lied. He was living on earth long enough to know that it was better not to start a discussion about the meaning of the word party right now.

„Do you wanna help to blow out my candles?“

„That's cheating,“ Detective Douche grumbled.

Lucifer glanced at him with a bright smile and grabbed for Trixie's hand.  
„Sure I will."

Together they managed it to blow out the nine candles at once, and Trixie clapped her hands and made a wish.  
„Not telling,“ she laughed when he asked her what it was.  
„It will only come true when I keep it secret. Do you want a piece of my cake? It's chocolate-vanilla creme. The best.“

He shuddered.  
„Mmmm … chocolate.“  
She beamed at him, and he stared at the plate with the biggest piece of cake he had ever seen, full of horror. If there was something, he hated more than children it was chocolate. But no way that he would admit it. Not today. Because it was Trixie's birthday and Trixie loved chocolate. No way that he would ruin her special day

THE END  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for fic_promptly (Dreamwidth)


End file.
